The View From the Top: Part 2
の ・2|Itadaki no Keshiki 2}} is the three hundred and sixty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 38th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Despite his physical limitations, Hinata has always been fighting to win with height. By varying his tempo and the position of his attack, Hinata shows the effectiveness of his play style as Karasuno catches up to Kamomedai. Plot Tanaka makes a clutch save, and Nishinoya sends the ball over to Kamomedai. Gao goes for a direct spike, but Daichi react instantly to make a clean receive. Karasuno mobilizes for their all-in synchronized attack while Kamomedai blockers quickly process the information on the court. Hinata runs toward the right as if he's going for a minus-tempo broad attack. He changes tune midway and switches to first-tempo instead. Kamomedai is suddenly on guard now that there's possibility of Hinata using his high jump. Hinata goes for the high jump and spikes. Hirugami lands a touch but is unable to stop Karasuno from scoring. Karasuno and their supporters celebrate while Takeda recalls Ukai's explanation of how Hinata is troublesome for read blockers due to his ability to increase information on the court. Hoshiumi admits that in someways, he has also accepted his physical limit and given up on fighting with height. Gao is confused by this since the two short players have similar verticals. Hoshiumi clarifies that height is not about the distance off the ground but the difference above the blockers. Meanwhile, Coach Washijō and Saitō are tuning into the match from Shiratorizawa. Washijō reveals his belief that one without height must find other ways to fight. Yet, Hinata, who lacks power and physical height, has always been fighting to win with height all this time. He recalls telling Hinata of his uselessness without Kageyama and realizes that Hinata is aware all along. Asahi follows up with a powerful serve aimed between Kanbayashi and Hoshiumi. Kabanyashi makes the save but sends the ball directly back to Karasuno's side. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Hinata moves in for a minus-tempo spike with the high jump. Kamomedai is taken aback by the sudden increase in speed and fails to reach Hinata in time. Watching Hinata's spike, Washijō feels his young spirit from his days as a player resurfacing and burying his long-term view that height is absolute. Hinata scores cleanly, and Washijō clinches his fist in victory. Appearances *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Mika Yamaka *Gao Hakuba *Hitoka Yachi *Daichi Sawamura *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Asahi Azumane *Izuru Nozawa *Sachirō Hirugami *Kenma Kozume *Kei Tsukishima *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Akira Kunimi *Kenjirō Shirabu *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenji Futakuchi *Kanji Koganegawa *Ittetsu Takeda *Tanji Washijō *Akira Saitō *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Takanobu Aone *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya Tenma Udai Chapter notes Character revelations *Washijō once wore the #10 jersey while playing for Shiratorizawa. *He was a player for ten years and coached for forty. Trivia *This chapter's title is a continuation of . **In both chapters, Hinata is seen spiking over a tall wall of blockers. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai